


Day 3: Imprisonment

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: A sharp glint appeared in Flash’s eye. He grinned, wrapping his right arm around Peter’s neck, chuckling as the boy began to choke, and dragged him in the opposite direction. Peter’s eyes were wide, and his fingers scrabbled at Flash’s arm, using all of his self control to keep from ripping the other boy away from him. He forced his heart rate to lower, If he showed panic, it would only be longer until Flash grew tired of tormenting him and let him go.Peter gave in to his overwhelming emotions and began to pound at the door. “Help! Help! Please, someone. I’m trapped. Please help me!”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Day 3: Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** claustrophobia and a mild panic attack
> 
> Welcome back to Day 3 of Febuwhump 2021!!!!!! Hope you enjoy <333

Peter sighed, putting his textbooks in his locker as all the other students filed out of the school. Facing at least an hour of detention for being distracted during multiple classes, he slipped the key in his pocket and turned to the designated classroom. “Well, at least I can get a head start on my homework,” he muttered, the tapping of his shoes echoing through the halls. 

“Hey, idiot! Got detention, did you?” Peter turned around to see Flash leaning up against the side of the wall, smirking. 

“Leave me alone,” he muttered, rolling his eyes and continuing on his way. 

Flash came up behind him. “What’s this I hear? Did _Peter Parker_ just sass me?” He scoffed. “No, I must be going deaf.”

“Maybe you are,” Peter said, not looking back. 

Flash grabbed Peter’s arm and shoved him up against the wall. “What did you just call me, loser?” 

‘Leave me alone, Flash.” Peter resisted the urge to punch the other boy, knowing that he couldn’t control his powers very well when he was upset. “I don’t have time to deal with you.”

A sharp glint appeared in Flash’s eye. He grinned, wrapping his right arm around Peter’s neck, chuckling as the boy began to choke, and dragged him in the opposite direction. Peter’s eyes were wide, and his fingers scrabbled at Flash’s arm, using all of his self control to keep from ripping the other boy away from him. He forced his heart rate to lower, If he showed panic, it would only be longer until Flash grew tired of tormenting him and let him go. 

“Didn’t your teachers tell you not to bully?” Peter breathed.

“Didn’t your teachers tell you not to talk back?” Flash scoffed, opening a cupboard door and jangling a ring of keys on his finger. “Drop dead, Parker.” With that, he shoved Peter backwards, forcing his back and legs into a tall cupboard. 

Peter’s spidey sense flared, throbbing in the back of his head almost painfully. “Flash, what the heck are you doing?” he demanded, suddenly getting concerned and wondering if he should fight back. _I don’t want to look weak,_ he said to himself. 

_Do you want to hurt him and cause a huge fuss?_ His mind responded, ever logical. 

The few seconds Peter took to reason with himself was all it took for Flash to shove the rest of him into the broom cupboard and lock the door. “Have fun, Parker,” he cackled, walking away. Peter could hear the jangling of the keys slowly fade away as he pressed against the cupboard door. 

His back was pressed almost uncomfortably against the far end of the cupboard, arms tightly pinned - one behind him, causing it to stretch and ache, and the other against his thigh. Peter tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but all he could think of was being trapped in rubble after the Vulture had dropped a building on him. 

_Suffocating, smothering darkness. Unbearable pressure against his back._  
_Hello! Hello! Please._  
_Hey, hey, please._  
_I’m down here. I’m down here._  
_I’m stuck._  
_I can’t move, I can’t._  
_Tears streaming down his dirty face._  
_I’m going to die._

Peter gave in to his overwhelming emotions and began to pound at the door. “Help! Help! Please, someone. I’m trapped. Please help me!”

He broke into sobs. “Mr. Stark...” he whimpered. 

Something skittered about at his feet and he screamed, choking on air as he tried to move but was constricted by the confining space. “Help me!” he shrieked. 

Footsteps pounded up the hall and suddenly there was someone panting outside and jingling at the lock. The door opened without warning and Peter tumbled to the floor, curling up into a small, sobbing ball. 

A hand was on his shoulder. “Pete, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

Peter let himself be lifted up, and he raised his watery eyes to see Tony Stark kneeling in front of him. He hiccuped. “Mr. Stark…”

“Hey kid.” Tony smiled at him and tightened his grip. “I came with Happy to pick you up from school, but you were half an hour late. I thought you might have left early, but when I tracked your phone, the signal was coming from inside, so I decided to look for you. I’m glad I did. Who the _heck_ locked you in there?” His expression tightened ever so slightly, a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Just some kid…” Peter answered, looking at the floor. 

“Uh uh,” Tony responded, putting a finger under Peter’s chin to lift his head to look him in the eye. “What’s his name, Pete?”

Peter bit his lip. “Does it matter?”

“It most certainly does,” Tony said with a bitter laugh. “He _locked you in a cupboard_ for goodness’ sake. That’s not okay, For your own safety, I need to know his name, Peter.”

“Only if you promise not to expel him or anything…”

“Fine,” Tony conceded with a sigh. “He deserves it, though.” His tone turned even more serious. “If he ever bothers you again, you have to tell me straight away, alright?”

Peter nodded and wiped his eyes. “Okay.”

Tony’s expression softened. “Come here, kid,” he said, opening his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤙


End file.
